Vivian
Vivian is a giant naga living near the Chordoni waterfalls. A good friend of Crisis, this horny and lustful mage is the older of the two and often acts as a bigger sister to her. She is beautiful and very sexy. Her slender body, very large breasts, and sensual, throaty voice leave an impression you will never forget. On the surface she appears to be a vain, prideful vixen, obsessed only by pleasure, but this hides her deep wisdom and extensive knowledge of the larger world. Crisis often visits her to seek advice, although she is puzzled as to how a naga that seems to be as lazy and as carefree as Vivian, whom doesn't seem to travel very often nor very far, can know so much. Vivian's past is mysterious and she never talks about it. Rumors say that she wasn't born on Felarya. Vivian is a friendly individual with a very open personality. She has a very high opinion of herself though, and although she doesn't look down on others, she won't hesitate to remind them of how awesome she is. She's mischievous, somewhat whimsical, somewhat fickle, and lives to enjoy life as its fullest. To her, "living to enjoy life at its fullest" involves a lot of sex and naughty games. She is rather manipulative too, with a tendency to toy with people, opponents and prey alike. Vivian is a powerful mage and is sometimes nicknamed the waterfalls sorceress. Her magic is mostly based on illusions and hypnotism, the sort of which can be incredibly potent as long as the target believe it's real. For example, if you become stuck in an illusion where you are drowning, you could actually drown for real! The more the target believe the illusion is actually happening, the more real it becomes, making it in turn even more believable an so on. Vivian also grows a variety of plants near her home in what she calls her garden. From Terror Ecala, Akocanthia, Dusk Lilies to Bachermia Spinosi, the plants coupled with her illusions their effects can be devastating. Vivian doesn't rely solely on artifices though; if the situation calls for it she can use powerful destructive shadow spells as well. Vivian rarely loses her cool but when she does her wrath is frightening, with a darker side to her that can be both evil and cruel. Vivian tend to be less voracious than other nagas and is used to eating the delicious fruits that grow near the Waterfalls. Lazy as she is, instead of hunting, she typically prefers to attracts her prey to her, by use of her spells and natural charms. She can render even the most focused warrior thoroughly entranced by her and oblivious of the danger, if only for a moment. At this point she will naughtily tease them for awhile before eating them. Sometimes her prey is so dazzled by her that they don't even realize that they are being swallowed until they find themselves plopping into her stomach! Aside from Crisis, Vivian has some friends among the harpies who dwell near the waterfalls. Talking to them is a good way to get information about what is happening in the surrounding areas, and they always seem to know the latest gossip. They also know lots of sophisticated insults, like most of their kind, and Vivian likes to exchange some with them, just for fun. A wonderful comic made by Petite-emi and used with her permission. ^_^ Many thanks to her! To see the full version visit her page. Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters